Lithium ion batteries have been proven to offer higher energy and power density, a wider range of operating temperatures, and excellent cycle and calendar life when compared to other battery chemistries. Continued demand for various portable electronics, such as electric hand and power tools, as well as high power applications of electric based transportation, continues to direct research to focus on lower cost materials without compromise of reliability and life of lithium ion batteries.
The information included in this Background section of the specification, including any references cited herein and any description or discussion thereof, is included for technical reference purposes only and is not to be regarded subject matter by which the scope of the invention as defined in the claims is to be bound.